Avalon High scenes
by JdoubleC
Summary: Just some scenes that would make the book better.
1. Chapter 1

Rated T for teen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avalon High or any of the characters they are owned by Meg Cabot.

Summary: Just some scenes that could have made the book better.

* * *

I should have known that Marco could not have been trusted. I mean come on! I had a bad feeling about him when he tried to get Will to walk in on Jen and Lance last night, but no! I have to give the boy the benefit of the doubt. He couldn't really hate will could he?

The day had started out innocent enough,I had gone boating with them. Marco hadn't done anything to make anyone suspicious so i felt easy. Maybe he was trying to be a good brother. I mean if I had seen Geoff's girlfriend with his best friend then I guess I would try to let him know.

"Hey skipper Will. Mind if i take over the _job_?" Marco gave Will a look that wasn't nice. When he caught me looking at him he turned the look on me. "What are you looking at Lilly- maid." The way he said this sent shivers down my spine and my blood ran cold. With out wanting to I let my gaze drop down.

Will shrugged and stepped aside to let Marco pass. He then sat down in between Lance and Jennifer. Neither of them where looking at each other and I wondered if they where in there own little world.

Just then my stomach started to take a turn for the worst and I decide to get up and moved to lean on the edge before I lost all my lunch. I was hoping that will wasn't watching me trying to fight off the sea sickness. Unfortunately Will had noticed and he was coming over to check on me.

"Elle? Are you okay? You seem to be a little green." I looked over his shoulder and noticed that Jen and Lance where whispering to each other and looking a little happy that Will was with me.

" Yeah.. I'm feeling a little sea sick." I closed my eyes to try and push the feeling down. Even with my eyes closed i could still feel Will looking at me.

"Are you sure-" I opened my eyes and Will's question died in his throat. His hand instantly went to my forehead and i heard him in take his breath. " Elle your warm-." I didn't hear anymore of his statement because at that time Marco who had been speeding suddenly hit the break. As the boat launched I felt myself going over the edge before it happened.

"Elle!" Will tried to grab me but the boat had lurched again and I went over into the water. As the water rose to meet me I knew that the water wasn't going to be my down fall. It was to comforting and wondered if everyone felt like this before death. I knew that my air was running out and i preparing for my death.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow its been to long since i last updated anything. I hope that you enjoy the new chapter

Chapter 2

* * *

I heard Will, Jen and Lance scream my name when i went overboard. Jen and Lance were screaming at Marco to turn around while Will was trying to grab my hand. It looked like Marco was going to leave me in the water to fend for myself

I was fine for about a minute when a wave appeared out of nowhere. What was it they always taught people about currents? To not fight the current? That was way easier said then done.

The water seemed to rise all around me. I could feel myself sinking lower and lower into the depths. Of all the places that i could die it had to be the water? Was i really that unlucky that my favorite pass time would become my Achilles heals?

Something wrapped around my foot and i could feel it tangle. I tried to grab it but i couldn't move well at all. The seaweed was holding me in place. Seaweed, why did it have to that. I pushed with all my might to get the seaweed off but i was too weak. When i went under i didn't hold my breath so water was in my mouth, and i felt really lightheaded.

I'm really going to die... Not even a minute after i thought that i felt someone grab on to me. It was strong arms and they felt... Safe. Like i would be okay. I knew then and there that it was Will because he is the only one to invoke such feelings in me. I haven't even known the person a couple of weeks but i felt like i knew him from another life.

We broke the surface and i started gulping in air like there was no tomorrow. He passed me off to Lance and he climbed back on to the boat. Once on the boat Will grabbed a towel and dropped it around me. Then he began to rub my back until my teeth stopped chattering. I could feel the tension rolling off of will as if it were directed at me and not at Marco.

"How could you _leave_ her in the water?? You are so lucky that Elle is a strong swimmer if something had happened to her..." I couldn't help but shudder at the look Marco was giving me. Why did he hate me so much.

"Well lilly maiden it looks like you have a prince charming. Too bad its the wrong on." His smile was cold as ice and i could feel my heart seem to speed up like it was in fear. Why could Marco do this to me? Thats when i realized that there was something wrong with me because my vision was getting blurry.

"Elle? Are you...?" I didn't hear the rest of Lances question because my eyes rolled into the back of my head and i knew nothing else for a long time.


	3. Author's note

Ok, I don't know if i should continue this or not. Please let me know if this is a story worth saving!


	4. Chapter 4 or chap 3 of the story

Ok I know that I have not updated this in forever and i am sorry =( I hope that this makes up a little bit for me not updating any of my stories. Hopefully people are still reading my writting..

* * *

I dont know how long I was out but the first thing that I noticed was that there was no rocking of the boat. In fact i heard so whispering but I couldn't make out just who the voices belonged to.

"I think shes beginning to wake up. Elle can you hear me?" The voice was familiar but i just couldn't place who it was. I felt like I was in a dream. No matter how hard i tried there was able to place just who it was.

"Come back to us Ellie" A voice again but this time it was defiantly female... Jennifer! Everything seemed to hit me then, falling overborard, the waves, wills arms..

I sat up so fast that I almost hit my head on Will's. "Easy there elle, you have been out for quite a while... We were beging to wonder if you where ever going to wake." Jen looked as if she hadn't been able to sleep. Lance too looked like he was barely awake. That's when I looked at Will. He seemed to be the one that was most exausted.

"How long was I out for?"

"At least 5 hours. Haven't you noticed that we are at Will's house? " Jen asked me. I shook my head and realized that was probably a huge mistake as the dizziness hit.

"Easy Elle," Will sat down next to me. "Your fever still isn't completly gone but it is down quite a bit. I think you should stay here for the night. You are to weak to go home. Dont worry I'll let your parents know that your safe.'

He gave me one of those smiled that made my heart flip. "Yea ok.' What choice did I have in the matter? "Just relax Elle, everything will be fine."

Oh how wrong Will was...


End file.
